A Bit of Depravity
by Adarian
Summary: Hiding from Hawke's Mother, Anders waits in the Champion's room, only to be embarrassingly aroused by some suspiciously stained sheets. Written in response to a request on the kink meme.


Anders was always uncomfortable going to Hawke's estate by himself. Leandra's eyes always judged him, even if she greeted him with a false smile. He wouldn't have come now if it wasn't important, otherwise he would have just waited by his clinic for him. Anders could imagine it, not unlike other nights. He would keep the red lantern all night if he had to until Hawke came. He knew his face so well by the red light, his skin tinted by it as Anders worked on yet another wound or scrape.

He shook his head slightly to get the image out of his mind. He had to face Hawke's mother. He had to try to be as presentable as possible.

He knocked on the door and to his great relief, Bodahn was the one who answered.

"Hello Anders," the dwarf greeted cheerfully, "Master Hawke is just out right now, but he is to be back very soon if you'd like to come inside to wait."

"Okay," Anders agreed hesitantly, peering around to see if he was alone in the house.

Anders was brought into the main hall by the fire. He happily sat in the chair, warming his hands as the Mabari came to his feet. He normally did not care for dogs, but he was oddly fond of this one, perhaps if only because of his owner.

"Hi boy," He greeted, scratching behind the hound's ear.

"Hello Anders," Leandra called out.

Anders stood up immeadiately and brushed out his robes.

"Hello Mrs. Hawke…I mean, Leandra…Madame."

"Are you waiting for my son?" She questioned, eyebrow raised as she examined his attire, "Do feel free to make yourself at home…on my furniture."

"I'm sorry, um, I was just leaving…I can go?"

Bodahn walked in to see Anders' awkward explanation to Leandra and interrupted, "Perhaps Anders would prefer to wait upstairs in Master Hawke's room? I'm sure he will be home soon."

"Yes, perhaps that would be preferable," Leandra stated, coming over to brush off the chair and reorganize a cushion.

Grateful, Anders ran upstairs and scurried into Hawke's room. It had obviously not been clean in awhile. The sheets were bundled and somewhat on the floor. The windows were closed and the room smelt musky and slightly dank.

But there was the scent of Hawke everywhere. The salt of his sweat, the musk of him, and even…it smelt of sex.

Anders was immediately distracted and blushed. If Bodahn had known the room was in this state, he would not have allowed him up here. Anders could feel himself growing aroused, trying to fold the sheets away into a laundry basket. Yet the smell of the sheets, the clear stains that smelt oddly crisp and sweet.

Shit. Anders thought, feeling himself growing aroused. It was not hard to imagine Hawke laying in bed, moaning out as he thrust his hand up and down his own cock. Damn, it smelt too good. He felt oddly jealous, wanting to be in those sheets with him, to be the one causing him to scream out.

He threw the sheets down and stepped away. Perhaps he should just wait downstairs. It was safer.

He went to the door, but found himself hearing Leandra ranting to Bodahn about letting strays into the house. They were not a charity home, the dwarf was reminded not so gently.

While he worried about the lust overwhelming him, he was too terrified of Leandra to leave the room.

Anders went to the windows, trying to open them up to get the smell out. Maybe the cool winter air would snap him out of this pathetic state. He would have never thought he would find himself so desperate for sex that stained sheets would arouse him so.

Despite the clear air, the images in his head were not so easily tossed aside as the sheets. He could see Hawke, kneeling on the bed, his cock pressed down into the sheets as he thrusted into his own hand. Did Hawke think about him when he pleasured himself? Did he call out softly for him as he came as Anders did for Hawke?

The fantasy caused his erection to grow until he found himself strained against his breeches.

_Shit. Hawke would be here soon,_ Anders thought_, I have to just get rid of this before he sees me. I can't take the embarrassment. _

He couldn't go out to the washroom and splash water on his face. It would be even worse if Leandra caught him…Maker, he could never live that down.

It was a mixture of desire and desperation that made him look at the sheets again. Hawke would never notice a few more stains. If he just dealt with this quickly, maybe no one would be the wiser.

Anders' cock pressed against his laces painfully and he could feel the head of his cock throbbing painfully. Frantically, he slipped his hand under his robes, past the pants he wore beneath them, and into the small clothes that barely contained him. He pulled down his pants with the other hand while he started to stroke his swollen member, the pleasure already radiating throughout his body.

He pulled up the sheet to him, rubbing it on the head of his cock with one hand and lifting it up to his face with the other, smelling Hawke's musk and semen as he thrust into the sheet.

He felt himself growing close already, rubbing his fingers around his balls, grasping them slightly as he pulled them forward and around his cock.

He knew he had little time and he thrust quicker, rushing what he wanted to linger. He did not think he would ever be here again, he wanted to be able to pretend that Hawke had pushed him down into this sheet, that it was his hand around Anders' cock, murmuring in his ear as he began to stroke him from inside.

A whimper slipped past his lips as he could feel himself get so close to the edge but not quite be able to go past it. Desperately, he stroked harder, rubbing his head with his thumb as he begged his body to orgasm.

A flush ran through him as he heard the door creak open. He raced to pull up the layers of his clothing, turning around to see Hawke looking bemused, stroking his beard at the unusual sight.

"I'm so so so sorry," Anders pleaded, dripping the sheet to the ground and lacing up his breeches.

Hawke closed the door and walked to Anders' side. His heart raced as the rogue reached underneath his robes, pulling back down the pants that had been hastily pulled up.

"Can I?" Hawke asked, whispering in Anders' ear as his hand touched Anders' cock over his small clothes.

"Please," Anders begged, wrapping his arms around Hawke's neck, "I just need to come. Hawke…"

Anders moaned as Hawke reached in and grabbed his cock, caressing it sensually, exploring the feel of his velvety skin.

Anders mewed in Hawke's ear as he pulled the mage to his chest, his arm between them as he stroked slowly.

Anders wanted Hawke to never stop touching him, for the feeling to last the rest of their lives. But he needed to come. He looked up desperately at Hawke who pulled him in for a fierce kiss.

Anders cried out into Hawke's mouth as he came, his seed spilling out over Hawke's hands and clothing.

Hawke pulled himself away from Anders, seeing the mess on his pants and shirt.

"Well," he smiled, "It seems I needed to do laundry anyway."


End file.
